Stupid Like That
by kirasometimes
Summary: Totally AU. There is an instant friendship between Buffy Summers and Angel McConnels, even after Angel leaves for college in New York. While he's away, Buffy finds herself calling for help from the only person she knows will be able to save her.
1. Of New Kids and Tampons

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the idea. The wonderful missbliss sent me this challenge and even though AU's aren't my thing, I had to give it go.  
  
AN: Totally AU. Angel is the new kid at school. Buffy is average, not a snob or a dork or an outcast, just average.  
  
AN2: I will post the challenge when the story ends.  
  
AN3: I like Tara, so I put her in the story. But Willow isn't gay, she's with Oz.  
  
Feedback: Please, my first attempt at AU. Like I said, it's not really my thing.  
  
Distribution: ASK FIRST!  
  
============================================================= OF NEW KIDS AND TAMPONS Buffy Summers was your average kid. She wasn't the most popular person in school. She wasn't a huge dork. On normal days, she wasn't even noticed except by her circle of close friends: Willow Rosenburg, Tara Maclay, Faith Micheals, 'Oz' Osbourne, and Xander Harris. She just passed through the halls, living her life and, unlike most people, enjoying it.  
  
She was perfectly happy with her life, not even the lack of a boyfriend bothered her. Until the day that all changed, the day Angel McConnels entered through the schools doors for his first time.  
  
The moment he walked into the school, she felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room. He was breathtakingly handsome and his nervous smile was adorable. She couldn't help but stare at him. Thankfully, she was not the only one.  
  
"Oh- my- GOD!" Willow whispered in Buffy's ear, drawing out each word.  
  
On her other side, Faith, who was less shy, let out a loud whistle and simply stated "Yummy!" as he passed.  
  
When Angel turned around in response to the whistle, or possibly the remark, Buffy found herself staring into his deep chocolate eyes. He smiled as she blushed slightly and winked at her before saying to Faith:  
  
"Take that as a compliment."  
  
Faith was taken slightly aback as he chuckled and continued walking away. Willow was trying to keep from laughing at Faith's reaction and Tara was smiling secretly.  
  
"Somehow, that's not the first impression I would have picked, Faith" Buffy laughed when he was gone.  
  
"Better than Cordelia's," Xander stated as he and Oz walked up to them.  
  
The four girls stared at him.  
  
"Assuming you vixens are talking about the new kid," Xander amended. "Which I know you are because Buffy's about to fall over."  
  
"Fine, you caught us," Tara said softly.  
  
"See, told you," Xander said.  
  
"So what was that about Cordelia's first impression being worse than ours?" Faith asked, never passing up an occasion to gain one on Cordelia Chase.  
  
"Well you see," Oz began in his usual monotone voice. "He had just rounded the corner and apparently she had dropped her purse."  
  
"Yeah," Xander jumped in. "And you know she's always carrying her entire closet in there. Well, anyway, this week just happened to be her monthly visit form her good Aunt Flow."  
  
"So she was carrying tampons and they flew all over the hall," Oz supplied.  
  
"And then the new guy happened to step on one and fell into her," Xander continued. "She was about ready to chew him out for touching her and then she got the goofy cow look on her face and was about to start flirting right there, her hands full of clothes and pens-"  
  
"And tampons."  
  
"And tampons," Xander continued. "Until he said, and I quote, 'Some people go out of their way to met someone new' before handing her a tampon. Then he picked up his bag and walked off. Cordelia was mortified!"  
  
"It was pretty masterful," Oz concluded.  
  
"I'm liking the new kid!" Buffy said between peals of laughter.  
  
"Oh, I am so gonna use that on Cordy! Thank you Mr. Mystery!" Faith shouted.  
  
"Gotta admit, I never thought I'd see the day when Cordelia would screw up like that," Tara said, laughing also.  
  
"OH! CRAP!" Willow yelled, hearing the bell. "We're gonna be late!"  
  
The six friends flew down the hall and entered their homeroom a few seconds after the tardy bell rang.  
  
"So nice of you to join us," Ms. Calendar said, motioning for them to take their seats.  
  
The only problem was, someone was sitting in Buffy's seat.  
  
=========================================================  
  
Please Read and Review. Thanks to missbliss for sending me this idea. I hope you like how it's going. 


	2. Instant Friends

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Credits: Thanks to missbliss for the idea.  
  
AN: I had a couple of questions for people, so here's the clearing: 1) AU stands for Alternate Universe. 2) The Angel in this story is more like Angel personality wise.  
  
AN2: missbliss, hope to hear from you so you tell me if I'm screwing up or not.  
  
Feedback: would be worshipped.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Staring out the window was the new kid. Buffy wasn't exactly sure what she should do. She looked around to find a different seat, but the entire class was full. She turned back to the new kid; she hesitantly tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi," Buffy whispered. "I, um, see it's like this. You're kind of in my seat."  
  
He smiled at her awkwardness and was about o say something until Ms. Calendar interrupted them.  
  
"Oh, Buffy," she said. "I'm sorry. I told Angel to take any seat. I didn't realize that would have left someone without one. Um, how about, you two share the computer right now and you bring the extra chair from the back up here."  
  
"There's an extra chair?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes," Ms. Calendar said pointing.  
  
Buffy pulled up the chair and waited for him to say something. He didn't seem like the talking type, but still, there was something about him that made her want to talk to him.  
  
"So," Angel started. "In case you didn't catch it, I'm Angel."  
  
"I know," Buffy said. "I mean, I caught it. I mean, oh, forget it. I'm Buffy."  
  
"That could be that strangest name I've heard in a long time," Angel replied.  
  
"Is that a compliment?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Take it as one," Angel smiled. "So am I right in saying that I remember you from earlier? I've had somewhat of a busy morning."  
  
"Depends," Buffy said secretively. "How much earlier are we talking about?"  
  
"Before I got assaulted by the tampons," Angel replied.  
  
Buffy laughed, "Yeah, if it was before that, then you do. You know, my friend and her 'yummy' comment. Does this stuff happen everywhere you go?"  
  
"Only here," Angel laughed.  
  
"Buffy! Angel!" Ms. Calendar said. "No talking!"  
  
"Sorry," the both mumbled in reply.  
  
Whispering, Buffy asked him, "Are you doing anything tonight, it being Friday and all?"  
  
"Not really, why?" Angel asked.  
  
"There's this club called The Bronze," Buffy stated. " It's a regular hangout and me and my friends always go. If you were just planning on sitting at home and doing nothing, then I was going to ask you to come with us. You know, meet and greet kind of thing."  
  
Before he could answer, the bell rang.  
  
Buffy grabbed her bag off the floor just as Angel grabbed his.  
  
"Well, how 'bout it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Angel answered. "See you there. I think I can find it."  
  
"Yeah, it's not hard. The town's too small for it to be hard," Buffy laughed.  
  
"See you later Buffy," Angel said, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and walking off. Buffy looked down and noticed a book that had fallen out of his back. Reading the golden engraved writing on the cover, she realized, there was more to him than she thought.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Read and Review. 


	3. The Bronze

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Feedback: FEED ME! Anything you got rolling around in your head.  
  
AN: I forgot you asked this, but you know who you are. I made Gunn and Wes Angel's friends for you. I also added Fred, cause I like her.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Hey," a voice called as Buffy entered The Bronze.  
  
She looked over to the stairs and saw Angel leaning against them. She smiled slightly, gazing at his casual, yet oddly attractive attire.  
  
"I just met him," Buffy thought. "But damn it, he looks so good."  
  
Angel smiled as she approached him and silently studied her. She was a great person, a great friend. And to think he had only met her today.  
  
"Hey stranger," Buffy said.  
  
"Hey," Angel said. "Kinda glad you're finaly here." "Only kinda?" Buffy asked. "Kidding, I know what you meant."  
  
"Heh," Angel laughed. "Wasn't sure for a minute there."  
  
"BUFFY!" Willow yelled when she saw her friend over at the stairs. "Thank God you're here. Cordelia's being a bitch. And Faith's about to lose it."  
  
"Oh, no," Buffy sighed. "Sorry, Angel. Gotta take care of this."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Angel moved through the crowd to get to Faith and Cordelia. Faith never had a good handle on her anger and when Cordelia started on her, there was always trouble. For some reason, Buffy was the only one who could actually keep them form killing each other. Well, for awhile anyway.  
  
When she could finally see them, Cordelia and her posse was standing in a semi-circle around Faith, Tara, Oz, and Xander. Tara was holding Faith back from Cordelia, with Faith struggling to get at her. Xander and Oz, stood with their backs to Cordelia, between the Faith and Cordelia, trying to get Faith to calm down.  
  
Not working.  
  
"Ah," Buffy stated as she entered the circle. "So nice of you to drop by, Cordelia, to spread your disgusting vileness everywhere. Now leave."  
  
"And who made you queen of the world?" Cordelia snapped.  
  
"The same person who made you 'Queen C', that's who," Buffy said, mocking Cordelia's license plate.  
  
Buffy's friends laughed around her, even Faith stopped struggling long enough to laugh.  
  
"Then I guess that's who made your friend," Cordelia said, gesturing towards Tara, "a whore too."  
  
With that, Faith twisted out of Tara's grip, which was stronger than you would think, and dodged between Xander and Oz to Cordelia. She balled her fists and rammed them straight into Cordelia's stomach, causing Cordelia to fall down. Faith climbed on top of her, and grabbed Cordelia's hair and pulled it back so that Cordelia had to look straight into Faith's face.  
  
"No one," Faith yelled venomously, "And I mean NO ONE talks about Tara that way! Not to me, to her, not to their friends, not to themselves! You don't even THINK it! You are such friggen' BITCH!"  
  
Buffy let Faith finish her tirade before she pulled Faith off of Cordelia. Cordelia looked like a scared rabbit, as well she should. Not many people got a taste of Faith's real temper, but that was sit. Faith was very protective of her friends. Especially Tara, since Tara was practically a pacifist.  
  
"She had her time," Buffy whispered to Cordelia. "Now it's my turn."  
  
With that she punched Cordelia in the face, knowing there would be a bruise tomorrow. Cordelia went from scared to furious in a second. No one touched her face.  
  
"NOW GET OUT!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"You'll be hearing from me," Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Buffy countered. "Go get your daddy to sue me."  
  
Cordelia glared at Buffy and the people around her. She saw she was a little outnumbered, especially in muscle. She never knew that Faith or Buffy had that kind of strength. She knew Xander and Oz would fight, but only if really needed. Tara and Willow wouldn't, she knew that, but there were new people in the group.  
  
The boy from earlier that day in the hall. He had been so cocky. There was a tall, black boy standing beside him and a shorter guy in glasses, but that didn't do anything to undermine his obvious strength, There was also a girl, small and mousy looking, but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes.  
  
She turned to her posse, and said, "Let's go."  
  
The Cordette's left, leaving the group of ten enraged people around to watch her leave.  
  
Angel glanced over at Buffy, who was fuming.  
  
"Hey, you gonna be ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just need to cool down," Buffy muttered. This was not the way she wanted Angel to get to know her friends, or herself, for that matter.  
  
"Then dance with me," Angel said.  
  
Buffy looked up, a little surprised. "Ok."  
  
"I mean, "Angel started. "Would that help you cool off?"  
  
"Yeah," she smiled. "It would.  
  
"Good," Angel stated. He turned back to the black boy, the boy in the glasses and the mousy girl. "By the way, Buffy this is Gunn, Wes, and Fred. Friends."  
  
"There seniors?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Angel nodded. "In all my classes, but our computer one."  
  
"Well, that explains why you weren't in any of my others," she said. "You're a senior."  
  
"Only one year above you," Angel said, a little confused. "It that illegal here or something?"  
  
"It's unusual," she said.  
  
Before he lead her out to the dance floor he said:  
  
"I'm unusual."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Read and Review please! Thanks to missbliss! 


	4. Attacks, Couples, and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
AN: I know most people are going to go "WHAT IS SHE THINKING?!" when they read this part. I was trying to put all the couples together, but I wanted a weird one, so a Gunn/Tara coupling was the result. Please don't hurt me.  
  
AN2: Couples are: Willlow/Oz Faith/Xander Tara/Gunn  
  
AN3: Crushes are: Wesley/Fred (crush on each other) Buffy/Angel (Buffy has the crush, Angel considers her as his best friend.)  
  
Feedback: Anything and everything is welcome.  
  
Distribution: ASK FIRST!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
ATTACKS, COUPLES, AND GOODBYES  
  
Buffy was running. He was after her. She knew why he was after her. He wet hair flew back behind her as she ran around to the back of a tree. She hid there, thinking.  
  
"Some things change," she thought, catching her breathe. "I never thought it would come to this. I never thought it would end up this way. With me. And with him making me run this was. I never thought my feelings would change from a crush to-"  
  
"GOTCHA!" a voice rang through her thoughts.  
  
Buffy screamed playfully and took off running, Angel right behind her. She ran around more trees and he laughed as she ducked underneath his arms.  
  
She passed Willow, who was running away from Oz, laughing. She passed Tara, who was being pursued by Gunn. Faith was dodging Xander, yelling over her shoulder. Wesley was trying to catch Fred, who was fast for her small size.  
  
Angel came up behind Buffy and tackled her onto the ground. They hit the ground together and rolled a few feet before stopping. Angel grabbed both of Buffy wrists and pinned them with one hand over her head. He leaned down over her, smiling. His other hand was resting on her stomach, holding her down. He was practically on top of her.  
  
"I told you," Angel whispered. "You're gonna get caught when you mess with me."  
  
"Well, I tried," Buffy laughed.  
  
"This was my favorite shirt," Angel chuckled.  
  
"It was just water," Buffy said.  
  
"I know," Angel replied. "I just didn't want water attack in my favorite shirt. If me and the guys had know you girls were gonna do that, I wouldn't have worn it."  
  
"What?" Bufy asked. "A surprise water fight too much for you?"  
  
"Almost," Angel laughed.  
  
He got off her and helped her up. She would have given anything to have stayed there forever. Or for him to kiss her or something. But he just thought of her as his friend.  
  
They sat in the sun, trying to dry off and watching the others continue playing with each other and getting soaked.  
  
Willow and Oz were having so much fun and they were a great couple. He was so sweet and she was so calm. They rarely fought and they just seemed so innocent together. Like kids.  
  
Wesley totally had a crush on Fred, as did she, but neither knew it. Wesley was always mooning after her. Fred was always sighing over him, but neither of them thought the other was interested.  
  
Tara and Gunn made a strange couple, but they worked. Gunn was always forceful and loud. Tara was his exact opposite. She was calm and quiet and peaceful. Somehow, they worked. It was a strange mystery, but they were so in love, it didn't matter to any one around them. It was so obvious.  
  
Faith and Xander, well, they were odd and were always fighting, but they kept it together. One would get fed up with the other and they'd fight, but before either of them knew what was happening, they were laughing and kissing again.  
  
Buffy and Angel, just friends. And Buffy hated that. She had no idea if Angel liked being just friends. Or if he wanted more. She couldn't know.  
  
She sat next to him and watched him. She smiled when he laughed at Faith tackling Xander. His brown eyes were sparkling in the daylight and his laughter. She laughed with him when Oz and Willow ran past them.  
  
Then she spotted Tara and Gunn. They were sitting on a bench a few yards over. They were holding each other; Tara leaning against Gunn's chest. She watched as he placed a small, but affectionate kiss on Tara's forehead. She watched as Tara smiled softly and close her eyes.  
  
For a moment, Buffy let herself imagine that she and Angel were on that bench. That he was kissing her and she was savoring it. But then she snapped herself back to reality.  
  
Over the last few months, she had grown to love the tall, dark man. He was so fun, so smart, and so good. When she had returned the book he had dropped that day in school, he smiled and told her to keep it. It was his favorite poetry book, but he gave it to her. She still had it.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked, looking a little sad.  
  
"What?" Buffy replied. Looking at his face she continued. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Ok," Buffy said. "Then why do you a 'I'm-not-fine look on your face?"  
  
"I got into NYU," Angel replied, punctuating it with a small smile.  
  
"OH!" Buffy cried. "That's great!"  
  
She threw her arms around his neck. Caught a little off guard, it took Angel a second to return the hug.  
  
Then pulling back, Buffy realized something.  
  
"And not so great," she said. "You'll have to actually leave. To New York."  
  
"I know," Angel said sadly. "I mean, I've wanted to go to NYU since I was a freshman. But, now, I don't want to leave. I like Sunnydale. With all my friends. I like California. I just- I guess now I have mixed feelings about it."  
  
"Well," Buffy replied. "You need to go. This is your dream, your life. Go. We're still going to be here. Wes, Gunn, and Fred all got into Sunnydale University. Willow, Xander, Faith, Tara, Oz, and I are going to be seniors. You're whole crew will be here, in the same place, that you can visit anytime."  
  
Angel smiled at her. "See, you always know what to say. I still don't wanna leave, but you're right, in a way. You guys are always gonna be here for me. You're all such good friends. You're the best though."  
  
Buffy smiled slightly. "Yeah, that's me. The best friend. Now come on, we gotta go tell the others."  
  
They got up and walked over to the bench where everyone was now. All around there were congratulations and hugs. Everyone was happy for him and assured him they were going to miss him.  
  
Buffy just stood there.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The senior class had graduated yesterday. Angel was leaving for New York today. Everyone was going to see him off at the airport.  
  
Buffy stood next to him as he put his carry-on bag down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.  
  
"That's my new number," Angel said. Pointing to the paper. "The apartment manager sent me all the stuff. I'm gonna miss you Buffy. You most of all. Call me anytime."  
  
"That might be a little hard," Buffy replied. "You know, time difference."  
  
"Tell you what," Angel said, thinking. "I'll cal you every Tuesday at five, your time. It'll be nine in New York. Every Tuesday. And if you need me anytime after that of before or whatever, then you call me. Deal?"  
  
"Ok, now go or you'll miss the plane," Buffy smiled. "Go, before you make me cry."  
  
"I love you Buffy. You're my best friend," Angel said, picking up his bag and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Remember, every Tuesday."  
  
Buffy smiled again, and watched as he boarded the plane.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Read and Review. 


	5. Phone Call

Disclaimer: See Chapter one  
  
Feedback: Anything and everything!  
  
AN: I wasn't gonna write a phone call, but realized I needed something to lead up to Graduation.  
  
AN2: I skipped over Senior year, this is the Tuesday before Buffy and the other Seniors graduate.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
PHONE CALL  
  
Buffy ran out of the school and started home. She was late and this was a bad time to be late. She flew down the streets, nearly running into a kid on a bike. She yelled an apology over her shoulder, not bothering to slow down.  
  
Today was Tuesday.  
  
And it was 4:57 in the afternoon.  
  
She ran through the front door and heard her mother talking in the kitchen. She threw her books onto the couch and ran into the kitchen. She looked for the phone, only to see her mom on it.  
  
"MOM!" Buffy yelled frantically. "Mom, you gotta get off! NOW!"  
  
"Just a minute Buffy," Joyce said back. "I'm talking to your father."  
  
"You can argue with him later!" Buffy cried. It was now 4:59. Angel always called at exactly 5:00. Never early, never late.  
  
"Buffy," Joyce snapped. "Please shut up for a minute."  
  
"Mom," Buffy said hurridly. "What day is it?"  
  
"Monday," Joyce replied.  
  
"IT'S TUESDAY!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Oh, god," Joyce said, realizing what time it was. "Hank, I gotta go. Bye."  
  
Joyce hung up, leaving Hank at the other end sputtering and Buffy looking extremely relieved.  
  
"Sorry honey," Joyce said, just as the phone rang.  
  
Buffy grabbed it and held it to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Buff," she heard on the other end.  
  
"Angel, hey. What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing really, you?"  
  
"Nada. So did you pass that test you were worried about?"  
  
"I wasn't worried, just-"  
  
"Oh please, you were so scared you were gonna fail it and bring you out of the top three in you class!"  
  
"But, yeah, I did pass it. Aced it actually."  
  
"See, what'd I tell you?"  
  
"That I would. Oh, hold on, I gotta answer the door."  
  
"Ok, cool."  
  
Buffy waited as she heard him talking to the person at the door. She desperately wanted to ask if things were going well with the girl he was dating, Darcie or Darla or something, but she knew it would hurt even more to find out he still didn't think of her as anymore than a friend.  
  
Sure, she had gone out with a few guys since he left. But they just didn't work, and frankly, they were jealous of Angel because she would blow off a date because it was Tuesday. The only one, who hadn't really cared about that, since he didn't like Tuesdays anyway, was her current boyfriend, Spike.  
  
She really liked him, but his friends were another matter. Riley and Forrest were jerks and his freaky sister, Drusilla was just creepy. But Spike was all right for now.  
  
"Sorry bout that," Angel said, breaking through her thoughts. "That was Darla. Told her I had stuff to do."  
  
"Oh, so I'm not the only one who blows off dates on Tuesdays," Buffy kidded.  
  
Angel laughed as he replied, "Yeah, something like that. Speaking of, how are things with, what's-his-name?"  
  
"You know his name!"  
  
"I know, just messing with you. You and Spike all right?"  
  
"Yeah, we're good. Oh, by the way, everyone says hi. Actually, Xander says 'Skittles, M&M's and hi'. He said be sure I told you that."  
  
"Tell Xander Snickers."  
  
"Will do." Buffy laughed. Xander and Angel hardly ever got to talk, but they still were good friends. Though for some reason, Xander started what was dubbed 'The Candy Game' and Angel played along.  
  
"So, I hear, someone I know is valedictorian," Angel said.  
  
"Not me," Buffy laughed again. He loved playing with her like that. "Will is though. She was so hyper when she found out today. Couldn't get her to calm down. Then Xander had the brilliant idea to give her chocolate, so, there you go."  
  
"So, when's graduation?"  
  
"Friday at- Wait, why?"  
  
"Maybe I wanna go," Angel said. She could practically see his half smile.  
  
"That would be great!" Buffy yelled into the phone. She had been hoping he'd offer. "Gunn, Wes, and Fred are coming. Gunn's coming because of Tara mainly. They're still together. Wes and Fred, they're still clueless by the way, well, they're our friends, so why not?"  
  
"Well, now I'm coming," Angel said. "I gotta see my gang. Haven't seen you guys since Christmas."  
  
"Buffy, honey, get off the phone, it's almost 7!" Joyce yelled from the other room.  
  
"Angel, I gotta get off," Buffy said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, me too," he replied. "I got to get some sleep."  
  
"Well, bye," Buffy said, "See you Friday."  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Oh, and by the way, congrats on getting into UC Sunnydale. "  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said, then hung up.  
  
God, she loved Tuesdays. 


	6. Graduation

Discalimer: See Chapter one.  
  
Feedback: Anything nad Everything!  
  
AN: Nothing really, pretty self-explanitory.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
GRADUATION  
  
Buffy turned around in her seat, looking for her tall, dark haired friend. She hadn't seen Angel when graduation had started, and she didn't see him in the crowd. She was starting to wonder if he was even coming at all.  
  
"If he couldn't come, he would have called," Buffy thought to herself. "Right?"  
  
"Congratulations," the speaker concluded. "You did it!"  
  
All around her, shouts of joy rang up and hats flew up into the air. Buffy stood, threw hers, and continued to look for Angel.  
  
Willow grabbed her into a big hug, causing herself to forget about Angel for a moment. Xander, Tara, Faith and Oz joined in. They all started laughing and talking as soon as they pulled away.  
  
"Finally!" Xander yelled, punching the air. "I never thought I'd get out of there!"  
  
"You came a little close to not getting out," Ox agreed.  
  
"Hey," Xander said in defense. "No bad feelings today!"  
  
"Yeah," Tara said. "I'm gonna miss it a little though."  
  
"Not here!" Faith yelled, pointing to herself.. "Hey, huge party at the Bronze! We going?"  
  
"I think I might like that."  
  
"ANGEL!" everyone yelled simultaneously.  
  
Buffy whirled around and found herself facing Angel. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I thought you weren't coming!"  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Angel said, hugging her back.  
  
"Hey baby," Gunn said, as he, Fred, and Wesley joined the group. He laced his arm around Tara's waist and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before looking up.  
  
"Hey man!" Gunn said to Angel, raising his hand for a high-five. "Whatcha doing here?"  
  
Angel slapped Gunn's hand and replied, "Hey, I had to see my gang. Plus, getting to see my best girl graduate, like I was going to miss that!"  
  
"GUYS!" Faith yelled. "Look, I love Angel as much as the next person, but are we Bronzing or not?"  
  
"We Bronze?" Angel asked, meaning if everyone wanted to go.  
  
"WE BRONZE!" they all yelled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angel and Buffy were dancing closely together, Willow noticed. Oz had to run home before he came to the Bronze. So she waited for him. There was a slow song on right now, and her two favorite people, aside from Oz, were dancing so closely. It was a complete contrast, but it seemed just so right to her.  
  
Then Willow got distracted. Oz walked in.  
  
Buffy looked up at Angel and smiled. She felt so right in his arms. They were only dancing as friends, but she felt some kind of a deeper connection. Maybe it was just her imagination.  
  
As the song continued, they continued to drift closer, until their faces were barely an inch apart. She was so overcome by his closeness, she forgot about everything else.  
  
Then their lips met. It was a brief second but it happened. She found herself, wanting this even more than she could have dreamed. He was the one that pulled back. Not very far, but far enough.  
  
Buffy looked up at him with questioning eyes. Angel stared back at her, before he smiled and bent his face towards her again. Then, the worst thing happened.  
  
"What the hell is this?" an accented voice said behind her.  
  
Buffy jumped and spun around. She was staring at Spike and his little group.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Spike asked again.  
  
"Spike," Buffy started. "Hi, we were just dancing."  
  
"Like hell you were," Spike said.  
  
"Really, just dancing," Buffy insisted. "Angel was just telling me something."  
  
"So this is Angel?" Spike said, eyeing the man.  
  
"Yeah," Angel supplied. "You Spike?"  
  
"Only one," Spike said, before rounding on Bufy. "You're coming with me."  
  
"Where?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's graduation night," Spike said.  
  
"And?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We're gonna party," Spike claimed.  
  
"No, I gotta go home," Buffy said. She really did, it was well past four in the morning. "And mom's gonna be worried, you know her."  
  
"No," Spike insisted. "YOU are coming with me."  
  
"Hey," Angel said. The look on his face scared Buffy a little. "She said she's gotta go home. And she's not stupid enough to get into a car with someone who's drunk. Come on, Buffy."  
  
"I'll see you later Spike," Buffy said, following Angel out. "When you're sober."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angel and Buffy sat in Angel's car outside Buffy's house.  
  
"He's not always like that," Buffy said, softly. "Just when he's drunk. And he doesn't drink often."  
  
Angel sat silently, for a few minutes.  
  
"I guess go inside now," Buffy said, thinking he wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"Buffy," Angel said.  
  
She turned around to look at him.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it," Angel started. "You can do better than that. You really can. I can't tell you what to do so I'm not gonna say anything else. But, just know that if he does anything to you, I'm here for you."  
  
Buffy smiled at Angel and kissed his cheek, like she had many times before. "Thanks, but I'm ok. It means a lot though, that you said that."  
  
"Oh," Angel said. "Spike, I don't like him. Just in case you didn't get it."  
  
"Good luck going back tomorrow," Buffy said. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Bye Buffy," Angel replied.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Read and Review. 


	7. Things Really Do Change

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
AN: Sorry so short.  
  
Feedback: Anything and Everything!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
THINGS REALLY DO CHANGE  
  
Spike stumbled into the college dorm room, interrupting Willow, Buffy's and Tara's study session. The three girls looked up and immediately realized that he was drunk, again. Buffy looked towards Tara and Willow and they nodded their heads in understanding.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow," Tara said, leaving Buffy and Spike alone.  
  
Buffy got off the bed and walked over to where Spike was leaning against her desk.  
  
"Come on, Spike," Buffy said.  
  
"You are such a f- oh, I'm gonna be sick," Spike said, leaning over.  
  
Buffy grabbed the trashcan from under her desk as he began to heave. Buffy stood there while he leaned over the can. She was getting sick of this. Ever time she saw him now, it seemed like he was drunk.  
  
"This isn't working out," she muttered.  
  
Spike looked up at her, and whipped off his chin. "What's not working?"  
  
"Nothing, Spike," Buffy said. "Just go home."  
  
"No," Spike yelled. "What's not working?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you're sober," Buffy yelled back. "If you ever are," she muttered again.  
  
"Damn it," Spike yelled. "You're going to tell me now!"  
  
"Fine! You wanna know?" Buffy replied viciously. "US! We're not working! You're always drunk and I'm not going to put up with it! Not anymore!"  
  
She turned around to call a cab for Spike and but felt Spike grab her shoulder and spun her around. He tightened his grip on her arms as she tried to get out of it. "WE are doing just fine, and I think you'll put up with me being drunk."  
  
"And THAT," Buffy said, twisting one arm away from him. "Is another reason why we're through. You think you can get anything you want by forcing me to. It doesn't work that way!"  
  
"Yes, actually," Spike said, bringing his fist into her face. She fell to the floor and looked up at him, shocked. He had never hit her. "It does work that way."  
  
"See?" he sneered.  
  
Buffy stood up slowly and walked over to the door. She wasn't scared of him, just shocked that he did that. She turned to him, while opening the door. "I'm leaving. You're going to be gone when I get back. And we're over. I'm not scared of you."  
  
She walked out the door and closed it, leaving a fuming Spike behind it.  
  
Spike flew around the room, throwing all the stuff off the shelves, ripping books and completely trashing the room. He was enraged. No one walked out on him. When he got tired of them, he left, but NO ONE walked out on him.  
  
Calming down a little, he stared at the closed door. "So, you're not afraid of me, huh bitch? We'll see if I can change that. After I'm done with you, no one will be able to save you. Not even your Angel."  
  
With that, he left, leaving Buffy's room trashed and his threatening words hanging in the air.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	8. I Need You

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I NEED YOU  
  
"So, do you wanna do something tonight?" Fred asked.  
  
Buffy looked up from her schoolbooks and smiled sadly at Fred. "Fred, really I'd love to, but I need to catch up on this science. I'm totally lost."  
  
"I could help you," Fred offered. "I like science, I get it."  
  
"Thanks," Buffy replied. "But one of us needs to have some fun."  
  
"You sure?" Fred asked. "I really don't have anything better to do."  
  
"Will, Tara, Gunn and Oz are going to the movies tonight," Buffy suggested. "I think Wesley might be there."  
  
"Well," Fred said, jumping up. "If you're sure."  
  
"Bye Fred," Buffy laughed as the brunette left the room.  
  
About after an hour of staring at the same question, Buffy decided she had had enough of science. "I give up, I'm going for a walk."  
  
It was too late to meet her friends at the movie and Xander was out of town with Faith. She wished Angel were here. He was always good to talk to, even if she wanted something more.  
  
She remembered the brief kiss they had shared on graduation night. She wasn't even sure if it could be technically called a kiss, it was so brief. But still, she savored it. Sometimes, she thought it wasn't worth it to obsess over her best friend that way. Wasn't it enough that he was her friend and that he cared about her?  
  
No, to her it wasn't. She would settle for it, but every day she wanted it to be more.  
  
"Dreaming again?" she heard come from behind her.  
  
"Spike," Buffy said simply, and turned around. She noticed the other two people with him. "Riley, Forrest, what brings you two out of the scum pits?"  
  
"Listen you little- " Riley started but got cut off by Spike.  
  
"Now, now," Spike said. "No yelling at my girlfriend."  
  
"EX-girlfriend," Buffy corrected him.  
  
"See that's what you think," Spike said, as they all started walking slowly over to her.  
  
Spike stopped in front of her. She felt Riley and Forrest position themselves behind her. Something was going on here.  
  
"Spike, what do you want?" Buffy asked coldly.  
  
"I want to make you scream," Spike whispered into her ear.  
  
Behind her, Riley and Forrest grabbed both of her arms in a deathly tight grip. She struggled against them, but they held on tighter. Spike just smiled.  
  
"See, you told once that you're not afraid of me," Spike whispered again.  
  
"Let's see if we can change that."  
  
Buffy started to say something but was immediately cut of by on of the boys behind her throwing a gag over her mouth and tied it tightly in the back. She could barely breathe.  
  
Spike leaned closer and began to play with the buttons on her shirt. He opened the top one, then the nest one, then the next one, all the way down. And Buffy was powerless to do anything.  
  
Just then, her cell phone. And she had never been more relieved in her life.  
  
The loud ringing shattered the silence around them, causing Spike to jump a little and Riley and Forrest to loosen their grip enough for her to twist out of their grip. She knocked Spike to the ground and tore the gag out of her mouth. And then she ran.  
  
She ran hard and fast. She was scared. She couldn't believe what Spike was gong to do to her. And in front of his friends. It was really pathetic that he would need the help, even more pathetic to try it in the first place. But she didn't care. For the first time in her life, she was truly scared.  
  
Buffy noticed she had run to the alleyway behind the Bronze. She didn't hear anyone behind her. But she remembered something from her classes in high school:  
  
"If you're ever in trouble, run to the nearest public place. Chances are, your attacker won't follow you in."  
  
She buttoned up her shirt and ran into the dance club. She was so glad that no one she knew was there and that no one was paying attention to her. This was too much to handle.  
  
She went into a bathroom and locked herself into the stall. She didn't know what to do. She was scared and she just didn't know what to do. Then, she remembered something, another voice that she loved.  
  
She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number.  
  
It rang.  
  
And it rang.  
  
And it rang.  
  
And it rang.  
  
It seemed little eternity before someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
And in a small voice and tears running down her face, Buffy cried. "I need you."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	9. Remember What I Said

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
REMEMBER WHAT I SAID  
  
Angel walked out of the college building, wanting to go home. He'd just had the worst day ever and he wanted to just go home and sleep.  
  
Then he saw a small blonde standing next to his car. Darla was waiting for him.  
  
"I just when I thought it couldn't get worse," he muttered. "I really need to get this over with."  
  
"Hey," Darla said smiling. "My dear boy, are we going out tonight?"  
  
"No," Angel replied simply. "Darla, I have too many things to do."  
  
In his head, he thought, "Above all, avoid you."  
  
"Oh," Darla whispered, stroking his arm. "I was hoping we'd have some fun tonight."  
  
"Ok," Angel replied, brushing her hand off his arm. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Darla asked, suspicious.  
  
"I don't think we need to see each other anymore," Angel stated. "I'm just, I need some space. You're too clingy and actually, I don't have time for a girlfriend. I have too many thing s to worry about."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts," Angel replied, getting into the car. "It's over."  
  
He drove off, leaving Darla standing in the parking lot. He knew she would get over it, she was always messing around.  
  
He really did have to many things to mess with right now. He was having trouble on his job because someone was screwing with his files, he was falling behind in classes because of it, and he hadn't been sleeping much trying to get it all sorted out.  
  
Plus he was worried about Buffy. Last time he talked to her, she had broken up with Spike. She didn't tell him why, and he didn't push, but she also told him that he had trashed her room and was practically stalking her. He was just worried.  
  
He walked up the stairs to his apartment and tried to find his key. Then he heard the phone ringing in his apartment.  
  
"Oh, crap," Angel said and he slid the key into the door. It wouldn't turn. He pushed it again three more times, and the phone continued to ring. Finally the key turned and he ran into the kitchen, throwing his bag and laptop on to the couch as he passed.  
  
He picked up the phone as it rang for at least the tenth time. He had to start remembering to turn the machine on.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
Then he heard a small voice, full of tears say, "I need you."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	10. I'm Coming

Disclaimer: See Chapter one  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! Everything's welcome, even flames.  
  
AN: Sorry, this took awhile too. I had to NOT fail geometry, then my disk got reformatted so I lost all my story and had to fins out where I left off and copy and paste from the site. BUT I'm cool now.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I'M COMING  
  
"Buffy? " Angel asked, knowing full well it was she. "Buffy, are you okay?"  
  
"Angel," Buffy continued to cry. "Angel, I'm so scared."  
  
"Buffy," Angel said over her tears. "Buffy, just calm down. What happened?"  
  
"I-" Buffy choked. "I- they- he- they almost- oh God, Angel- Spike."  
  
"Spike?" Angel asked, starting to get an idea of what had happened. "Did Spike do something to you? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No-" Buffy replied. "I mean yes. No- I mean, he tried. Angel, I don't know what to do. I'm so scared."  
  
"Ok, Buffy calm down," Angel said, fighting his own panic. "Deep breaths, in and out. Slowly."  
  
He listened to Buffy struggling to breathe and after a few minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. What was he doing, just sitting there when his best friend was in trouble?  
  
He ran into his room and pulled his bag out from under the bed. He opened a few drawers and threw in some clothes.  
  
"Buffy," Angel said into the phone. "Buffy, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yes," Buffy replied, still trying to calm herself down.  
  
"Good," Angel replied. "Listen, I'm coming down there. Okay? Right now."  
  
"Angel, you-"  
  
"No, I'm coming," Angel insisted. "Where are you?"  
  
"The Bronze," Buffy answered. "In the bathroom."  
  
"Stay there," Angel said, grabbing his laptop as he slung his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked. "Hurry?"  
  
"Always," Angel said, as calmly as he could. "I'm coming."  
  
He threw the phone on the couch as he ran out of his apartment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I'm sorry sir," the clerk said. "If you don't have a ticket, you cannot purchase one at this late of notice. You can take the next flight at 5 in the morning if you like."  
  
"No," Angel replied. "That doesn't work. This is an emergency. I need to get there NOW!"  
  
"I'm sorry I can't help you."  
  
"BULL!" Angel yelled. "You can find me a seat on the plane to California right now!"  
  
"Sir, please," the clerk begged. "You're making a scene."  
  
"I HAVE A RIGHT TO MAKE A FRIGGEN' SCENE!" Angel yelled. "Look, I need to get to California now, and I need on that plane."  
  
"Sir, I'm going to have to call security if you don't step away from the desk right now," the clerk said coolly.  
  
Angel growled under his breath as he spun away from the desk.  
  
"Excuse me?" a feminine voice asked behind him. "I think I can help you."  
  
"Really?" Angel asked hopefully.  
  
"Take this," the girl said. "Show this to the person checking for tickets, they'll let you in."  
  
"What is this?" Angel asked.  
  
"A VIP pass," the girl replied. "I'm Kate Lockley, my dad owns the airport. I was going to visit someone, but you need it more than I do."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Last call for Flight 578!"  
  
"That's you, I think," Kate said. "Take it and go."  
  
"Thank you so much," Angel smiled and ran off towards the closing gate.  
  
"Hope it works out for you!" Kate yelled after him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angel stepped out of the plane and rented a car from the dealership. For once in his life, he was glad that his company paid for all his trips. Though explaining it would be a different story.  
  
Angel drove form LA, where the plane had landed, to Sunnydale as fast as he dared to go. All the while he kept wondering what had Buffy so shaken up. She never got scared.  
  
What had that bastard done to her?  
  
He drove to the Bronze and nearly hit a car as he parked as fast as he could. He bolted into the front door, leaving a very upset bouncer behind. He didn't care. The only thing he thought about was getting to Buffy.  
  
He found the girls bathroom, and without a second thought, ran into it. He heard a couple of screams from the girls in there, but he ignored them. At the end, he saw a door open, and a small blonde stepped out of the stall.  
  
Buffy stared at him. She almost didn't believe he would come. But there he was, in the bathroom, staring right back at her. She broke down again.  
  
Angel crossed the bathroom before she fell onto the hard floor. She was in trouble, he could tell. He knelt down with her in the corner of the bathroom and let he cry on his shoulder. He wanted to cry to, all her pain was piercing his heart with tiny shards of glass. But he had to be strong for her right now.  
  
"Shh," Angel whispered. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm going anywhere. Just let it out. It's okay."  
  
After a while, Buffy calmed down enough to say:  
  
"Take me home."  
  
Angel picked her up and carried her out of the Bronze. She clung to him like her life deepened on it. And for all he knew, it might have.  
  
He started to take to road to the college, but Buffy then grew panicked again.  
  
"No, NO," Buffy yelled. "Not there, home. I need to go to my house, with my mom and my old bed. Not the dorm, he'll find me there!"  
  
"Ok, Buffy," Angel said. "Buffy calm down. I'll take you to your mom."  
  
They pulled into her drive and Angel carried her into the house. He mom wasn't there, but Buffy didn't want to see he her mom. She just wanted to go upstairs, to her room.  
  
Angel laid her down on the bed and pulled up her desk chair next to it to sit in. "Buffy, honey, you have to stop crying. You're making yourself sick."  
  
Buffy looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just- I can't."  
  
Angel got out of the chair and sat down on the bed as he pulled her tightly into a hug. She continued to cry. "Shh. It's okay. Please, Buffy. Talk to me. God, what happened to you Buffy?"  
  
Then, she finally answered the question he had been waiting to be answered all night.  
  
"Spike- Spike tried to- to rape me."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Read and Review, more still to come. 


	11. Encounters

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Feedback: Anything and everything.  
  
AN: There were a couple or reasons why I had Spike attempt to rape Buffy. One is because it fit into the challenge well. The other was I was so PISSED OFF when Joss Whedon pulled out the whole "love your rapist" storyline in season seven. So Buffy's rantings in this chapter towards Spike is my reaction towards him also, but put in totally different terms. Mine involved a lot of cussing and somehow, I don't think it would have been the best thing in the world to post. I don't like to curse and I don't often, but that storyline PISSED ME OFF!  
  
AN2: The line in the {{ }}'s is a memory from Buffy's head  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
ENCOUNTERS  
  
Angel tensed as soon as those words registered on him. He pulled Buffy closer to him. This wasn't about comforting her anymore, no, this was about protecting her.  
  
He whispered words of comfort to Buffy as she cried herself to sleep. But he was lost in his thoughts about what he was going to do to Spike when he saw him again. It wasn't gong to be a polite hello either.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angel woke with a start. He couldn't remember where he was at first, but then remembered to events of last time. Getting a call from Buffy, getting a plane, finding Buffy at the Bronze, and her telling him about Spike.  
  
Spike.  
  
Oh, that boy was going to get it.  
  
"God, you're hard to wake up," he heard Buffy say.  
  
"Sorry," Angel replied. "Just had trouble sleeping."  
  
"Don't blame you," Buffy stated, with a hint of a smile. "What with it being one in New York when I called you, then going back in time to around nine. Gotta be tolling."  
  
"Still," Angel replied. "I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy nodded. She climbed up on her bad, hesitated a minute before sitting down closely to Angel. If Angel noticed the hesitation, he didn't say anything about it. He just let her get comfortable.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said. "For coming. I needed you."  
  
"I told you, anytime you needed me I would come," Angel insisted.  
  
"Buffy! Honey?" Joyce Summers yelled up the stairs. "Spike's here!"  
  
Both Angel and Buffy tensed at the name. Buffy looked p fearfully at Angel and looked back down at her with softness in his eyes. "I didn't tell mom about- She doesn't know you're here either."  
  
"Do you want me to go down with you?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't want to go down at all," Buffy replied, hugging Angel tighter to herself. "Angel, I'm too scared."  
  
"I know," Angel whispered. "I know, but- you have to see him. Face-to-face. It helps to see them again. It helps you to realize that you didn't do anything wrong. That they did. It gives you a power over them, seeing the like that."  
  
"You sound like a shrink," Buffy laughed bitterly.  
  
"I had to counsel some people for work credits," Angel stated.  
  
"Only if you go with me."  
  
"I have something to settle with this guy," Angel insisted.  
  
Buffy dressed out of last night's clothes while Angel used the bathroom to change into a new shirt also. Then they walked down the stairs together.  
  
"Angel!" Joyce cried. "I didn't know you were here!"  
  
"Got in late last night Joyce," Angel replied, his eyes focused on Spike and the two boys with him. "Brought your posse with you I see, Spike."  
  
"Spike," Buffy stared coldly at him. "What do you want?"  
  
{{ I want to make you scream}}  
  
"I wanted to check on you," Spike replied, playing the concerned man well. "You took off so suddenly, I wasn't sure."  
  
"I'm fine," Buffy said emotionlessly. "Your back okay? You know, when I pushed you off of me?"  
  
Spike looked taken aback. He nodded to Riley and Forrest and they left. Joyce looked around the room, confused.  
  
"Mom, could you leave us alone for a minute?" Buffy asked. "I have some things to discuss with Spike."  
  
Joyce nodded hesitantly, but left. She could tell something was seriously wrong.  
  
"You have no right to be here," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry," Spike said, looking like he was going to cry. Buffy could tell it was fake, though. "I didn't mean it. I just- I just snapped. I'm obsessed with you. I love you. I hope that, even though, we can still find a way. That you can love me again."  
  
"Oh!" Buffy yelled. "You're SORRY! Oh my god, glad we had this talk! Angel you can go home now because my attempted RAPIST is SORRY! God, you're sick, Spike. GET OUT of my house NOW!"  
  
Spike backed away at her rage. Angel stepped towards Spike but Buffy stopped him.  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet!" Buffy shouted at Spike. "I can't even believe you had that nerve to some HERE, to my HOUSE and ask for forgiveness. You're a monster. You're vile, and sick, and I HATE you! And you JUST SNAPPED?! Well, I've just snapped! We're over, and I never want to see you again! YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"  
  
Spike looked enraged now. He took a step towards Buffy, but Angel blocked him. This time, Buffy made no move to stop Angel.  
  
"I believe, the woman said to get out," Angel growled dangerously.  
  
"What?" Spiked sneered. "I don't get walked to the door?"  
  
"Let me show you the way OUT!" Angel yelled, throwing Spike back into the heavy front door. Spike cracked his head against the door. It wasn't deep enough to seriously hurt him, but a thin red line of blood discolored his white hair.  
  
Angel picked Spike up again, tore open the front door and threw him down the front steps. Spike rolled off into the yard.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he yelled at Angel  
  
"Stay the hell away from her," Angel said.  
  
Angel walked back into the house, leaving the bruised Spike in the yard.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Read and Review, still more coming. 


	12. Arrangements

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! It would be worshiped.  
  
AN: Wow, ya'll really like the last chapter. Sorry this one's so short.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
ARRANGEMENTS  
  
Angel slammed the door heard as he walked back into the house. He heard Buffy talking to her mom in the kitchen, probably telling her what had happened.  
  
Angel flopped down onto the couch, fuming. How dare he? How dare anyone do that to the most wonderful person on earth? Sure, she wasn't innocent. She wasn't perfect. But she was the best person he knew.  
  
Buffy walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Angel. She looked at her tired friend whom she loved with all her being. She knew he was having troubles of his own. His job wasn't going to well, he was having trouble keeping up in school because of it, and Darla wouldn't give him any space to straighten it all out. She was in awe of his devotion to her, to ignore his problems to help her with hers. Then, she fell in love with him even more.  
  
"Come on," Buffy said, pulling him off the couch and leading him up the stairs. "You need some sleep. You like terrible."  
  
"Huh, thanks," Angel smiled. Buffy returned it.  
  
Angel lay down on her bed, closing his eyes immediately. He really was tired. He realized he had probably been running on adrenaline since the phone call.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What?" Angel replied, opening his eyes.  
  
"I don't think I can stay here," Buffy answered. "I mean, it's not just Spike. I've lived in Sunnydale my entire life. Maybe this was telling me to get out. I love my friends, but they're all oblivious to the normalcy of this town. Well, except Tara, she's aware that it's dull and normal and she's restless too. I need to get out, especially now. But I can't-"  
  
"Come to New York with me," Angel said, getting an idea. "New York is as far from normal as you can get. You wouldn't have problems with a place to stay or money. My job can get you transferred into NYU so you can finish school there. Everything would work out."  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Angel nodded. "Besides, I need you where I know you're safe. I don't know that here."  
  
"You're sweet," Buffy smiled. "I love you."  
  
Angel smiled. A small spark inside his brain flared up into a full size flame. There was something different to the way he reacted to her saying those three words, even though she'd said them many times before.  
  
"When do you want to leave?" Angel asked.  
  
"Tonight," Buffy insisted. "You sleep, I'll get ready."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = You read, You review, I write more. 


	13. More Goodbyes

I'm BACK! Yes, it's true, I am back. I barely passed Geometry (I made a 70) so I got grounded from the Internet until the progress report came back with a better grade. Sorry. But, I'm back for an update. To all those waiting for Cures and My Second Calling, give me a few days. Thankies!  
  
Disclaimer: I just get to have a little fun, but no money.  
  
Feedback: I know it took so long to update, but can I still ask for feedback? Please!  
  
AN: I really love Tara, And wish she and Buffy had a better relationship then they did in this show, so I made my own here. Enjoy!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
MORE GOODBYES  
  
Buffy took one last glance as she and Angel boarded the plane to New York. She was wondering if she should have called anyone to say goodbye. Obviously, after telling her mom what had happened, Joyce had not problems with Buffy going away. Except that she would be losing her daughter.  
  
On the plane, Angel kept glancing over at her and trying to talk to her. She loved Angel, but right now, she didn't want to talk. Her thoughts were cloudy and she had the impression that she had been running on adrenaline for the past 48 hours. She was so tired, and still so terrified.  
  
"Buffy, we're here," Angel said.  
  
Buffy woke with a start and pulled away from the male voice that had pierced her troubled sleep. When she realized it was only Angel, she sighed.  
  
"Oh," Buffy whispered. "God, I'm sorry. Just a little, I don't know, nervous I guess."  
  
"No," Angel shook his head. "It's okay."  
  
But Angel couldn't help thinking that she was a little scared of him. Would she be like this for the weeks to come? Would she ever fully trust any male again? God, he hoped so.  
  
He and Buffy picked up their luggage and drove to his apartment.  
  
"Um," Angel realized something. "I only have one bed."  
  
Buffy, being just a little paranoid looked at him like he was suggesting something.  
  
"No!" Angel answered quickly, noticing her face. "I was just saying- that came wrong. I meant, you could have the bed. It's in there."  
  
He pointed across the room to the bedroom door.  
  
Buffy relaxed and smiled slightly at his nervousness. He wasn't trying to freak her out, but that's how she felt right now. But he didn't have to know that.  
  
"Can I use your phone? My cell's out." Buffy asked. "I mean, I don't know why, but I didn't say goodbye to anyone."  
  
"Yeah, here," Angel agreed, throwing her his phone. "Just, put it on the table when you're done."  
  
"Thanks," Buffy smiled. She walked to the bedroom and shut the door. She knew exactly who tot call, the one person, besides Angel who wouldn't judge her.  
  
"Hello?" a sleepy voice asked.  
  
"Hi Tara," Buffy sighed.  
  
"Buffy?" Tara asked. "Why are you calling so late? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, but it's okay now," Buffy said hurriedly. "I just want to say goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye?" Tara asked, fully awake now. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm in New York, Tara," Buffy answered. "With Angel. You remember when we were talking about getting out? Well, I did. I'm sorry I couldn't take you too, but I got out. I really miss you and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before I actually left."  
  
"It's ok," Tara answered, cutting off her breathless speech. "I understand. I miss you too."  
  
Buffy could almost feel Tara's smile as an instant calm came over her.  
  
"I have to go," Buffy said. "I'll call you."  
  
"I'll tell the other's for you, if you want," Tara replied. "Spike'll-"  
  
"NO!" Buffy yelled. "Sorry, no Spike. Don't tell him anything. He's- just you all need to stay way from him okay?"  
  
"Okay but-"  
  
"But nothing," Buffy said. "Just, I'm sorry, just no Spike."  
  
"Ok," Tara agreed.  
  
"Bye," Buffy whispered.  
  
"Goodbye," Tara said. "I miss you already."  
  
Buffy smiled and fell asleep as soon as the phone clicked off. Only to be awakened early the next morning by a fierce drumming coming from the front door.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more! Isn't it wonderful? 


	14. Awakenings

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Feedback: I need it people!  
  
AN: Introducing, the biggest bitch of all, but that's why we love her, Lilah Morgan.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AWAKENINGS  
  
Angel heard the pounding on his front and woke up so fast he fell off the couch he had been sleeping on.  
  
"Damn it," he grumbled.  
  
He flung open the door and had to squint against the blinding sun. It must have been later than he thought it was.  
  
"Hello, gorgeous," A female voice drawled. "Now, put a shirt on."  
  
Angel looked sleepily at his boss, Lilah Morgan.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Angel asked.  
  
"That's what I was going to ask you," Lilah said, stepping into his apartment. "Hope you don't mind if I come in."  
  
"Actually," Angel started, but she was already roaming around his living room. "Never mind."  
  
Lilah eyed his bags that were open on the floor and turned to him and asked him, "Getting back from somewhere? Look, when you have a permanent spot at the firm, I don't care how many times you take off, but you don't, so I care. Especially since you have that asshole Lindsey tracing your every move."  
  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to about that," Angel nodded, pulling a white shirt over his head. "But, this whole thing about taking off, it's more complicated than you think."  
  
"Angel, I don't care how complicated it gets, you can't do that!" Lilah said. "Do you know how bad this is going to look when you an Lindsey go head-to-head for an invite? He's never missed a day!"  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked softly from behind Lilah.  
  
Angel looked up and found him enthralled by the tiny blonde that stood in the doorframe. Her hair was slightly mussed and her clothes were looking every inch the clothes she wore to bed. Yet, she had never looked more beautiful.  
  
Something wasn't right here. This feeling that had awakened within him wasn't right.  
  
"Who's this?" Lilah and Buffy asked simultaneously.  
  
"Uh," Angel stuttered. "This is, um, Lilah, this is Buffy. Buffy, Lilah, my boss."  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure," Lilah said curtly before turning back to Angel. "YOU need to get back to work, TODAY, or I'M gonna fire your ass. Not Holland, me."  
  
With that Lilah stated towards the door again.  
  
"You're such a bitch, you know that?" Angel asked.  
  
Lilah turned around a smiled at him form the door. "That's why you love me!"  
  
"She's charming," Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
Angel heard Buffy speak, but didn't understand what she said. Because, again, he was overcome with feelings that he had never noticed he had for her. He just stared dumbly at her, wishing that he could understand what was going on in his mind, in his heart.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Huh?" Angel stammered. "What?"  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower, ok?" Buffy smiled. "Go to work or whatever, I'll be fine."  
  
"Buffy, I want- "  
  
"No, go," Buffy said, pointing towards the door.  
  
"Is it possible?" Angel thought. "Could I possibly be- no I could be. Could I ?"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more.  
  
Soras Ort! (thank you in Irish) 


	15. Work In Progress

Disclaimer: SC1.  
  
Feedback: Would die for it.  
  
AN: Sorry about the long wait, been working my ass off to bring my geometry grade up to a 70. Which I did, yay me!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
WORK IN PROGRESS  
  
Angel ran into the highly prestigious law firm that he had been granted an intern spot at. In his arms, he carried his laptop, a stack of papers, and a disk that held his presentation for the Kramer case that he had been assigned to.  
  
He really loved this job; it let him help people in ways they couldn't help themselves. The only bad part about it was when Wolfram and Hart defended criminals and got them off the charges.  
  
"McConnles," a slimy voice said behind him. Angel jumped a little and didn't notice when he dropped his disk.  
  
"What do you want?" Angel said harshly.  
  
"Where you been man?" Lindsey sneered. "Taking vacation as I hear it. Thanks for doing that, gives me an in with Holland. I think I'm going to get somewhere in this firm."  
  
"Know what Lindsey?" Angel said. "You could be here for your entire life and the only place you'd get to would be the mail room."  
  
"You know what?" Lindsey started but was cut off by a sharp voice calling down the hall.  
  
"McConnels!"  
  
Angel and Lindsey recognized the voice. Angel breathed in deeply and walked down the hall. He knew he'd have to face Holland today, but he had been hoping it would have been later.  
  
Lindsey smirked as Angel walked off to Holland's office. Everything was going so well. Angel was in trouble with the boss. Angel was behind in his work due to Lindsey's 'slight alterations', as he liked to call them, to his files. Lindsey thought he might as well start packing Angel's stuff up for him.  
  
Lindsey turned around and noticed a black disk on the floor. He flipped it over to see whose it was. And on the label was Angel's signature drawing, a gryphon straddling a capital A.  
  
"Well," Lindsey muttered. "What do I have here?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Come here Angel," Holland said gently. "Sit down."  
  
Angel smiled weakly and sat down in the chair Holland had offered him. Holland sat behind the desk and looked every inch the CEO of his division.  
  
"Now," Holland began, smiling and clasping his hands in front of him. "You're a fine young man, attractive might I mention. You're good at what you do in this firm, even as an intern. I would hate to see you lose the chance to become part of this firm. You, and not to mention we, would lose so many opportunities. Do you know what I'm saying?"  
  
Angel nodded and replied, "Yes sir, I do."  
  
"That's why you cannot disappear for three days like you did," Holland insisted.  
  
"Sir, I have an explanation for that," Angel said hurriedly.  
  
"Please, share," Holland, said, motioning with his hands to say he had the floor.  
  
"My friend in California," Angel began. "She's been having some problems with- with her home and she was upset. I had to go get her."  
  
"Oh, this is about a girl," Holland smiled knowingly. "Romantic feelings, possibly?"  
  
"Ye-NO!" Angel corrected himself hurriedly. "No, purely platonic."  
  
Holland nodded. "Good, we're agreed. No more vacations, stay at work and impress me with your Kramer case presentation and you might get to stay. Good afternoon, I'll see you tomorrow at nine for the presentation."  
  
Angel nodded again and stood up to leave. Then he stopped and turned back to Holland. "Just wondering, sir."  
  
"What is it?" Holland replied.  
  
"What does being attractive have anything to do with the firm?"  
  
Holland smiled and replied, "Everyone thinks of lawyers as old ugly men. And let's face it, they are. We send a good image. Plus, our lady clients will take nicely to you."  
  
Angel lifted on eyebrow, shook his head, and muttered, "Sorry I asked."  
  
Angel walked out and went to his desk, well, what they called a desk. He pulled out his laptop and knocked a pen off the desk as he did. He bent down to pick it up and noticed a photo laying face down under the desk. He picked it up and smiled.  
  
It was one of him and Buffy. The day she and the other girls had ambushed the guys with the water balloons and water guns in the park. He had been soaked that day and was having trouble running in his too-large wet shirt and had pulled it off. Buffy had worn a pale purple shirt and short shorts. Tara had taken the picture as he picked her up and spun her around after everyone had calmed down and Faith had put on some music.  
  
He suddenly pulled himself out of that memory and remembered her graduation. More specifically he remembered the dance they had, the one they had kissed during, even for that brief second. He remembered the way he had felt. Free, alive, full of passion.  
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT!" he screamed at himself in his mind. "She's just your friend. You're not falling in - you CAN'T be!"  
  
Angel shook his head and placed the picture next to his computer. He looked at it one more time and a sneaky thought entered his mind.  
  
"Yes, you are. This is love."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more.  
  
Soras Ort! 


	16. Pianos and Nightmares

Disclaimer: SC1  
  
Feedback: Come one, come all. Tell me what you think, flamers included.  
  
AN: I know, I know this is kind of stupid (no pun intended) but it was one of those things that I had to write in to get out of my head, you know? So here's the deal. I took Ephram Brown from "Everwood" and placed him in my story. I'm not sure if and of the other characters will make an appearance, depends on how my mind works that day. And I missed most of the first season of "Everwood" so I may be off base a little.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Buffy paced around the living room, wondering when Angel would get home. It was after three and she was getting anxious. She wasn't sure why, but she wasn't totally comfortable being here alone.  
  
"I've got to get out," Buffy whispered to herself.  
  
She turned around and started as she nearly ran into a brown haired boy.  
  
"CRAP!" Buffy yelled, still startled by the sudden appearance of this kid.  
  
"I was going to say that," the kid said.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm a friend of Angel's," he explained. "He lets me in when I want. I've got a key."  
  
"Don't just sneak up on a person like that!" Buffy said. "I've had too many surprises for a life time, thank you."  
  
"God, chill out," the kid said. "Loosen up. By the way, my name's Ephram Brown."  
  
"Sorry," Buffy sighed. "Name's Buffy. Buffy Summers."  
  
"Oh, so YOU'RE the girl he's always talking about- I mean to. You're the girl he's always talking to," Ephram said.  
  
"Yeah, on Tuesdays," Buffy nodded. "What do you mean about?"  
  
"I talks a lot about you," Ephram said, heading for the kitchen. "I mean, if he didn't go out with that blonde bitch - no offense, I have nothing against blondes - that blonde Darla, I'd say he liked. Hell, with it, I'll say it anyway. He likes you."  
  
"O-kay," Buffy said, drawing it out. "I'm sure he- hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Making a sandwich," Ephram said, pulling the bread off form on top of the refrigerator. "Don't worry, it's all cool with Angel. He knows I hang out here sometimes. See, he's got a good piano and if I don't feel like being at home, I come here. He really has a good piano, but he doesn't play well. I think the only reason he still has it is because of me."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Angel said, walking into his apartment.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy smiled. "I was going to call you, but then I didn't know the number."  
  
"It's right by the phone," Angel laughed.  
  
"Oh," Buffy laughed. "Now I feel dumb."  
  
"Um, yeah, hi," Ephram cut in. "Are you guys, like, living together? I mean, I'm willing to bet that Angel doesn't need fifty pairs of low-rise jeans."  
  
"There's only ten," Buffy laughed. "Just for your information. And yeah, for the time being."  
  
"So, you finally dumped Darla?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Ephram, go play the piano or something," Angel said.  
  
"I was just asking," Ephram said. After a minute, he added. "So did you?"  
  
"Yes," Angel replied.  
  
"YES!" Ephram shouted. Noticing the curious looks coming from both of them, he added. "Sorry, I just didn't want to have to put up with her any more."  
  
"Yeah, right," Angel nodded knowingly.  
  
"So, Angel?" Ephram asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Are you going to- ?"  
  
"Ephram," Angel said warningly. "Don't go there."  
  
"I was just wondering," Ephram said, shrugging in surrender. "Well, are you?"  
  
"Ephram, go-," Angel started.  
  
"I know, play the piano or something," Ephram sighed. "I'm going."  
  
"Hold on," Angel said. "How are things going with your dad?"  
  
Ephram stopped and eyed Angel with a look that basically said Angel was stupid. "He's at work. Where else? And if he's at work, then who would things be going between he and him?"  
  
"Ok," Angel said sadly. "I'm sorry about that. You know you can come over anytime, right?"  
  
"That's why I have a key," Ephram nodded and went to the back room to where the piano was.  
  
"Interesting kid," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah," Angel agreed. "He's not the happiest person in the world. Dad works a lot. He asks a lot of questions too. But he's an amazing piano player. Listen."  
  
Buffy listened as the light sounds of the piano sailed through the living room. It filled the air and made her feel- safe.  
  
"Wow," Buffy said, amazed. "You're right, he's good."  
  
"He is," Angel repeated.  
  
Buffy found herself leaning against Angel and he circled his arm loosely around her waist as the sound of the piano continued to fill the air.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked softly.  
  
Buffy turned and looked up into Angel's soft brown eyes and began to drown in them. She drifted closer to him and found her lips softly placed upon his. He returned the kiss.  
  
She wanted more. She deepened the kiss, hoping that Angel would agree, and sure enough, after al his thoughts at the office today, he did. This was so sudden, yet every part of it felt right.  
  
Then images of Spike and that night in the park flashed through her mind. She pulled away suddenly as if flames were crawling up her skin. She looked up expecting to see caring chocolate eyes. Instead she found herself staring into the cold, had, blue eyes of Spike.  
  
She screamed.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Soras Ort.  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more. 


	17. Why Is This Happening?

I'M BACK! Yes, it finally happened... I got a C in Geometry... YAY ME!  
  
Disclaimer: SC1  
  
Feedback: You love me right?  
  
AN: Hopefully this will clear up some of the confusion... I think one person got it... go Nancy!... WHOOHOO!... ok, I'm just a little happy...  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Buffy pulled away and ran to the opposite side of the room. She pushed herself into the corner and hugged her knees, praying that he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"Buffy?" she heard a soft voice ask timidly.  
  
She refused to look up, believing that voice was only her imagination.  
  
"Buffy," it whispered again, near her ear. "Come on, look at me."  
  
Buffy cautiously looked up, keeping her firm grip around her knees. She once again found herself staring into the soft brown of Angel's eyes.  
  
She whimpered and threw her arms around Angel's neck, crying harder.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Ephram asked, appearing in the doorway.  
  
"I- I don't know," Angel stammered, visibly shaken. "Buffy, what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"He- he was here," Buffy whispered, drying her tears on Angel's shirt. "I swear to God, he- he was right there- where you were- when we kissed- I swear I saw him! Spike was here"  
  
"Oh," Angel said, a little dejected. Her gently stroked her hair as she continued to ramble on. He told himself, he knew she would need time, but did she really think that he would hurt her? No, she probably didn't think that herself, but her subconscious did.  
  
"Um," Ephram asked, a little uncomfortable. "Should I go?"  
  
"That might be a good thing, just for today," Angel agreed. He hated kicking the kid out, but he really needed to talk to Buffy and Ephram didn't need to know just yet why she was here.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you around," Ephram said. "Good luck tomorrow with the presentation."  
  
"Thanks kid," Angel smiled. "Say hi to Delia for me."  
  
"See you around," Ephram waved, stepping out the door.  
  
Angel turned back to Buffy, who had calmed down and was now embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't know- it just happened. I didn't want to remember him."  
  
"It happens," Angel sympathized. "We need to talk though. If this, me being here, is going to bother you, maybe we should get you your own apartment."  
  
"No!" Buffy cried. "I want to be here with you."  
  
"It's not going to be easy," Angel insisted. "Everyday, you might see or hear something that will remind you of-," Angel stopped at the thought of mentioning Spike's name. Because he hated the boy so much and he wasn't sure how Buffy would react. "Of him, and you- it's just not going to be easy."  
  
Buffy nodded, knowing he was right. "But I still don't want to leave."  
  
"Ok, that's fine," Angel hesitated a bit.  
  
"You know what?" Buffy sighed. "It's late, I think I'm going to go to bed. Um, I can sleep on the couch if you want."  
  
Really, she just wanted to avoid talking about the kiss with everything else going on. Leave it to her to complicate things even more.  
  
"No, I have some work to do," Angel shook his head. "Take the bed, I'll take the couch. Believe me, it wouldn't be the first time I fell asleep working in the living room."  
  
"Ok, good luck," Buffy said, remembering Ephram's words. "What presentation?"  
  
"It'll decide if I get to stay at the firm or not," Angel said.  
  
Buffy laughed bitterly and said, "So not pressure."  
  
"No shit," Angel agreed.  
  
With that Buffy left, leaving Angel alone and pacing the living room. He didn't want to work, he wanted to talk to Buffy, see if Ephram was ok, no doubt the guy had questions, and maybe even sleep himself. But, eventually, when the clock ticked 10 o'clock, he decided it was work time.  
  
That's when he noticed his disk, his job-dependant disk, was gone.  
  
"SHIT!" he whispered angrily. " That little shit! I'm as so gonna kill Lindsey!"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
So, was it worth waiting?...  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more. 


	18. The Bitch Chapter

Disclaimer: SC1.  
  
Feedback: You love me right?  
  
AN: The title is a bit weird, but honestly I couldn't think of anything better for it.  
  
AN2: I always thought Angel and Lilah had a weird "I-hate-your-guts-but- your-my-favorite-enemy-so-I-can't-really-do-anything-about-it" vibe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
THE BITCH CHAPTER  
  
Angel snatched the phone off the table, muttering more curses for Lindsey while he dialed his office number. No one picked up.  
  
"Damn it!" Angel yelled at the automated closed message. "I cannot lose this job."  
  
Angel hung up and immediately dialed Lilah's number. He would rather dial any number than hers, but he was desperate.  
  
The phone rang and he paced around the room, rubbing his forehead. It rang once. It rang twice. By the time it had rung six times, Angel was really on edge.  
  
"Damn it bitch," Angel yelled. "Pick up!"  
  
"Hello to you too," Lilah said over the phone.  
  
"Lilah!" Angel said, not bothering to apologize. "I'm in so much trouble. I need your help, majorly."  
  
"What are you on?" Lilah asked, skeptical that Angel would ever need her help.  
  
"Damn it Lilah!" Angel cried. "Seriously, I need your help."  
  
"What do you need?" Lilah asked.  
  
"You have keys to the office, right?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Lilah replied.  
  
"So, I need you to meet me there," Angel said, trying to put on his jacket with one hand. "I need to get in there; I think I lost my presentation."  
  
"Shit Angel!" Lilah screamed. "Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
"Look, don't screw with me right now!" Angel yelled back. "Can you be there, or not?"  
  
"Oh, I'll be there," Lilah insisted. "I don't want that worm Lindsey working for me, no way."  
  
"Great," Angel said, hanging up and throwing the phone on the floor as he finally got his jacket on. He started to run out the door when he realized-  
  
"Buffy!" he spun around and ran to his room, looking into it.  
  
Buffy was lying on his bed, looking so much like an angel, he had to take a double look. He walked hesitantly over to the bed and debated on waking her up. He couldn't bring himself to wake her, and sighed. He reached into his drawer and pulled out paper and a pen to write her a note.  
  
"Buffy, I'm spending a let night at the office. I realized I left my resources there. I'll be back around noon tomorrow. Call me anytime after 11; I should be done with my presentation by then. I might come home around noon. Love you, Angel."  
  
Angel set the pen down and placed the letter on her pillow, hoping she would find it in the morning. He hesitated leaving as her beauty took him, again. He kissed her forehead without thinking, and left to solve his crisis  
  
* * * * *  
  
Angel pulled up in the parking lot and saw Lilah standing in front of the building.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Lilah screeched. "How could you lose that? It's only the most important thing in your ENTIRE career!"  
  
"Give it a rest Lilah," Angel sighed, looking at his watch. "It disappeared. And now I have- um, seven hours to redo three months worth of prep. Just- just help me do this."  
  
"Fine," Lilah said, turning the key in the lock and walking inside. "Just know I did it with purely selfish reasons. I don't want Lindsey to work here."  
  
"Right, Lilah," Angel agreed, stepping into the office. "Let's get to work."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy yawned and opened her eyes. She looked at the clock, groaning when she realized it read 5:14 am. She picked up her pillow to throw it over her face as a piece of paper hit her in the face. She picked it up and turned on the lamp.  
  
It was a note. From Angel.  
  
The last words made her forget all her troubles for the minute.  
  
"Love you, Angel."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Short, I know. Not good, I know, but anyway---  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more. 


	19. Skipping Teen and Turning Points

Disclaimer: SC1  
  
Feedback: You still love me right?  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long; it was the usual stuff... geometry, blah... then I got the idea for a fic for "The Tribe" (great show) and I couldn't focus on other stories until I got that one up and running... we all know how that goes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"This is as good as we're gonna get it, honey," Lilah sighed, finishing the last slide.  
  
"Damn it," Angel groaned. "I may as well quit now. I have no shot, whatsoever."  
  
"Don't say that," Lilah threw the disk at him. "You've got a better shot than Lindsey does. Unless-,"  
  
"Don't say unless," Angel said, taking his head in his hands.  
  
"Unless," Lilah continued. "Lindsey is stupid enough to try and use your presentation. I mean, then you'd be a goner."  
  
"You're so helpful," Angel sneered.  
  
"You bet your ass I am!" Lilah said. "I was the one up here at 2 in the freakin' morning helping you with this. Get in there and kick Lindsey's ass out of this place. And don't' be late!"  
  
"Okay, I'm going!" Angel made sure he had the disk and grabbed his laptop. Lilah swiveled around in his chair and watched him run off to Holland's office.  
  
"That boy better make it or I swear I will murder him in that fine blue shirt he wears," Lilah muttered. "Well, maybe I'd keep the shirt."  
  
Angel arrived at the presentation room a few minutes early and plugged his laptop in to the main computer that would project the slideshow onto the wall. He went through it one last time, making sure he hadn't left anything out of the case.  
  
"Making out your will, McConnels?" Lindsey asked behind him. "You should, you're so dead today. I'm going to bury you."  
  
"In my own work?" Angel asked, putting up a brave face. "No likely."  
  
"Gentlemen," Holland came into the room and closed the door. "You're both here. Excellent, we can start."  
  
"Where are the others, sir?" Lindsey asked politely.  
  
"No, it's just me and you two today," Holland smiled. "That's not a problem is it?"  
  
"No sir, not at all," Lindsey smiled.  
  
"Well, then Lindsey, with that attitude, you've earned the honor of presenting your case analysis first," Holland said, sitting down in his chair.  
  
"Oh, no sir, I couldn't," Lindsey's smile faltered a bit.  
  
"Now Lindsey!" Holland demanded.  
  
Lindsey jumped and his slick act was dropped immediately. He fumbled through his pockets until he pulled out a black disk, Angel's disk. He clumsily put in it the main computer and hoped for the best.  
  
Yesterday, he hadn't been able to open it correctly. His computer was compatible with the program and anything he opened came out encrypted. He could only hope that it was compatible with the main computer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hello?" Ephram called out as he entered the apartment. "Buffy, are you here?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said, leaning against Angel's doorframe. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I told you I have a key," Ephram smiled.  
  
"It's nine in the morning on Thursday," Buffy pointed out. "And it's October, no breaks."  
  
"I felt like skipping," Ephram explained. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Buffy smiled.  
  
"Then what was that screaming thing yesterday?" Ephram asked.  
  
"It's this thing I do by forcing air out my lungs that causes my vocal chords to vibrate really fast," Buffy joked.  
  
"Alright, smart-ass," Ephram laughed.  
  
"I've had some- bad experiences," Buffy said softly. "Something reminded me of it and I freaked."  
  
"Well, if there's one person to help you, it'd be Angel," Ephram supplied. "I mean, my dad is never around. It's- hard, I barely know him."  
  
"What does he do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He's a doctor," Ephram sighed. "The great doctor Andy Brown. The sorry-ass father Andy Brown. Same person. One day, I ran into Angel, literally. I must have hit my head when I hit the sidewalk because the next thing I know, I'm lying on a couch with a door wide open behind me. I remember he said to me 'I'm not going to make you stay, but I need to know if you're alright.' Such a weird thing to say, but I didn't want to leave. Angel sends off this vibe; makes me feel safe, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," Buffy agreed.  
  
"I kept finding reason to come over until he laughed and gave me a key to his apartment," Ephram smiled. "He really helps me; letting me escape from my life for a little every day."  
  
"Is it that terrible?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I guess if I looked at it closely enough, it wouldn't be," Ephram sighed. "But the fact that everything in my house comes from a man I never see and his money; the goodness is overshadowed."  
  
"Maybe," Buffy nodded.  
  
"You know," Ephram felt a need to change the subject. "He loves you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm waiting Lindsey," Holland sighed, annoyed.  
  
"The disk," Lindsey stuttered. "Someone's messed with the disk."  
  
"No matter," Holland exclaimed. "We're out of time. But I want you to know, this case really had nothing to do with your evaluation. My partners and I had decided on our selection early this morning."  
  
"Who is it?" Lindsey blurted out.  
  
"That's not very professional, Lindsey," Holland smiled. "I'm sorry, but we have to let you go... Lindsey."  
  
"WHAT?!" Lindsey screamed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"WHAT?!" Buffy cried.  
  
* * * * *  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more. 


	20. What You Deserve

Disclaimer: SC1.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE?  
  
AN: Hope this clears up the seemingly pointless presentation thing.  
  
AN2: Yes, I'm a Claymate.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"What?" Ephram laughed. "You're surprised?"  
  
"No- yes!" Buffy corrected herself hastily.  
  
"No wonder you two aren't together," Ephram shook his head. "You're both stubborn-assed who can't see what's right in front of them. Could there be two more people more perfect for each other than you two?"  
  
"What makes you such an expert?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ephram admitted. "I'm all talk. I've never been in love. But, with you two? It's so friggen' obvious."  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy pressed.  
  
"The way he looks at you," Ephram began. "You're the only one in the room. The way he says your name; like it's crystal or something breakable. The way he smiles more when you're around. The way-,"  
  
"The way I do all of those things too," Buffy whispered.  
  
"Ah ha!" Ephram jumped up. "See! I told you! You two are perfect for each other. Look, I've got these tickets to a concert. My dad got them for me so that we could go together but he's not going to make it."  
  
"Has he told you that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No," Ephram sighed. "Here's how it'll play out. Concert's starting in five minutes and he calls from the hospital," Ephram made a finger telephone and continued. He'll say 'Sorry, son, I'm too busy to take you to the concert. I'll make it up to you. Oh, gotta go, somebody's brain to poured out of their ears' and hang up. Okay, that last part was a bit of an exaggeration but point is, he won't make it and Mom's taking Delia, my sister, out shopping."  
  
"The point being?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm not going, they're a waste unless someone does," Ephram pulled the tickets out of his back pocket and set them on the table. "Point is, you and Angel take them. Go to the concert, sparks fly, come back here and-,"  
  
"EPHRAM!" Buffy laughed. "That's enough. Thanks for the visual."  
  
"You like it though," Ephram winked.  
  
"Get out!" Buffy threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Fine," Ephram smiled. "I'm going.  
  
Ephram walked towards the door as Buffy reached over to look at the concert tickets. She noticed they were great seats; front row center; they must have cost a bit. She then read the name off them and called out:  
  
"Ephram?" Buffy smiled, waving the tickets. "Clay Aiken?"  
  
"Not a word," Ephram warned.  
  
"It's cute," Buffy smiled.  
  
"The guys all right," Ephram shrugged. "Oh, if he sings 'The Way', listen closely. Now forget I said anything about it."  
  
"Then how am I supposed to remember to listen closely to 'The Way'?" Buffy teased.  
  
"Just-,"Ephram groaned. "Just- ah, forget it. Women."  
  
Buffy laughed as he walked of the apartment, shaking his head.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"WHAT?" Lindsey screamed again. "What do you mean you're firing me? I've done nothing but work my ass off for this company! Where as HE goes off for three days and I have been here everyday!"  
  
"EXACTLY!" Holland yelled. "One, if you work too hard, you lose quality. Angel works as hard as the next person, but he knows when to have a break! You don't have the right attitude for this type of job. You see everything as black and white; Angel sees the gray, the point where there is a side to both stories and the possibility that both sides are correct to some degree. And also, Lindsey, I saw you steal that disk. I was hoping that you'd have the courtesy to return it, but when I saw you pull it out this morning, you were finished. I don't want you working for me."  
  
Lindsey was stunned at this sudden turn of events. He had the look of a man that that had just screwed himself into the ground, and couldn't believe he had resorted to it.  
  
"I just-," Lindsey started.  
  
"Were going to clear out your desk," Holland finished for him. "You will be out of this office by two o'clock."  
  
Lindsey hung his head and walked out of the room.  
  
"Now, Angel," Holland smiled. "Let's see what you have for me?"  
  
"I'm sorry?" Angel asked, shaking off the haze that had settled when Holland told Lindsey he had been fired.  
  
"You disk," Holland said. "You're real one. Let's see it."  
  
"I don't know if it'll work," Angel admitted. "If it's been messed up, then- ,"  
  
"Angel," Holland held up his hand. "The programs weren't compatible, that's all."  
  
"Oh," Angel laughed nervously. "Ok then."  
  
Angel placed the disk into his computer and started his presentation. All the while, Holland was smiling and laughing.  
  
A few minutes later, Angel walked out of the room and was immediately surrounded by workers congratulating him on his new job.  
  
"Nice work," Lilah praised. "A job and you got to see Lindsey screw himself up. Sounds like a good day to me."  
  
"It's been good," Angel agreed. "But now, I'm going home."  
  
"Yeah," Lilah joked. "You've got a pretty blonde waiting for you."  
  
"Yeah," Angel smiled. "I do."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more. 


	21. The Way

Disclaimer: SC1  
  
Feedback: Hello? I'm addicted to it.  
  
AN: WHO THE HELL IS CLAY AIKEN?! Well, hmmm. Haven't heard that one before... everyone I know has heard of him, if not obsessed with him along with me. Anyway, for purpose of the story Clay Aiken is on tour with Kelly Clarkson (like he actually is in real life but I don't think they go to New York) and since I'm clueless, I have no idea where Madison Square Garden is in New York (if it even is- told you I was clueless) so work with me here. And also I have no clue how law offices work.  
  
AN2: Re-reading this entire story (yes, I do that) I realized that this happens a lot faster than I thought, but hey, true love can't be stopped so what the hell, right? This chap is practically pure fluff.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked, noticing his apartment door was wide open. "Buffy, you here?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy called out from the back. "Give me a sec."  
  
"Why's the door open?" Angel asked, closing it and setting his bag down on the couch.  
  
"It's open?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ephram must have left it open," Buffy entered the room, using a towel to dry her recently washed hair. "Hope you don't mind, I needed a shower."  
  
"You live here," Angle laughed. "Why would I mind? You might have to start paying rent though. You're running up the water bill."  
  
"Hey," Buffy laughed, throwing the towel at Angel.  
  
"Hey," Angel repeated, throwing it back and collapsing on the couch.  
  
"Don't get too comfy," Buffy insisted. "We're going out."  
  
"Really?" Angel smiled. "Where?"  
  
"You'll see," Buffy smiled. "By the way, your treat."  
  
"Oh really?" Angel asked. "What makes you think I have the money for that?"  
  
"This," Buffy pushed a button on Angel's answering machine and Lilah's ecstatic voice entered the room:  
  
"I know I just saw you at the office but I just gotta say this again because I don't think you were listening to me: do you realize who amazing this is? Full-time employee makes for big bucks and benefits. Plus, Wolfram and Hart is like the biggest law firm in the world so that makes for world traveling and if you excel in this, like I know you will, fame come with the package. Just wanted to say congrats and you better have your ass up here on Monday- forget about Friday and the weekend- because I am going to run you so hard. Bye!"  
  
"She's happy," Buffy smiled. "There are like fifty of those from others... and a very angry Texan named Lindsey."  
  
"He would be," Angel nodded. "I beat him out."  
  
"So, you want to go like that or you want to change?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'll change," Angel smiled. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"  
  
"Sure," Buffy paused. "Once we get there."  
  
"Aren't I driving?" Angel tried again.  
  
"Nice one," Buffy shook her head. "But no, I'm calling a cab."  
  
"You're good," Angel laughed.  
  
"Aren't I?" Buffy agreed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Madison Square Garden?" Angel asked. "This is where we're going?"  
  
"Hey, have you ever heard of this guy?" Buffy smiled smugly, showing Angel the tickets. "I think you said something about him once, but it could have been Xander."  
  
"Madison Square Garden presents," Angel said reading the tickets as they moved through the line. "Kelly Clarkson and... Clay Aiken?!"  
  
"So it was you," Buffy noted the smile on Angel's face.  
  
"How'd you get these?" Angel laughed. "I've been trying foe months! I'd given up on them."  
  
"Ephram gave them to me," Buffy shrugged. "Glad you like."  
  
"Like?" Angel asked. "No. Love. Almost as much as you."  
  
Buffy blushed slightly as a guy took there tickets and they walked in. Angel, realizing what he said, laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
* * * * * Mid-way through the concert * * * * *  
  
Buffy looked over at Angel just as the ending notes to Clay Aiken's first song, "Invisible" faded out and the crowd continued to cheer.  
  
"He's not bad," Buffy stated.  
  
"Not at all," Angel nodded. "Buffy, thanks."  
  
"For tonight?" Buffy asked. "No problem, I needed to get out of just as much as you did."  
  
"No I mean," Angel sighed. "Everything. Befriending me in high school, keeping in touch, trusting me, depending on me, helping me... everything. I needed to say that."  
  
"Um...," Buffy faltered as the music started again. "Thank you?"  
  
"I need to say something else too," Angel smiled, them recognizing the first words of the song that had started. "Or, I could let Clay Aiken say it for me."  
  
  
  
There's something bout the way you look tonight, There's something bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you. There's something bout the way your lips invite, maybe its the way that I get nervous when your around. And I want you to be mine  
  
and if u need a reason why  
  
It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, the way that I want you tonight,  
  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, when I can't find the right words to say,  
  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way.  
  
There's something bout how you stay on my mind, there's something bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh  
  
no. Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes. Oh baby it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile. And the reasons they  
  
may change but what I'm feeling stays the same.  
  
It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, the way that I want you tonight,  
  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, when I can't find the right words to say,  
  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way.  
  
I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby.  
  
So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way.  
  
It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, the way that I want you tonight,  
  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, when I can't find the right words to say,  
  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way.  
  
There's something bout the way you look tonight.  
  
There's nothing more to say then, I feel it in the way.  
  
  
  
"I love you Buffy," Angel whispered.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I love you," Angel smiled.  
  
"See, that's not fair," Buffy laughed and hugged him to her tightly. "Because I loved you first."  
  
Angel laughed and pressed his lips to hers for the second time in his life. But it would not be the last.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
THE END!  
  
Ok, this fic turned out to be way longer than I expected. I have plans for a sequel... called "Hurting Like That"... if you want it tell me in the review... Thing is, it won't happen until I finish ALL of my stories... ALL SIX unfinished stories... 2 are almost done and I'm not sure how long the others will take but I'll try to learn to update sooner and faster... holler if you want a sequel!  
  
I write... you read... you review... I write a sequel (can't write more for this one) 


End file.
